teppenfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
This is a list of Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) about TEPPEN. General Q: What is TEPPEN? A: TEPPEN is a card game, it was developed primarily by GungHo. Q: Why does this game have Capcom characters in it? A: TEPPEN is a collaboration between GungHo and Capcom, as such, Capcom IPs are featured in it. Q: Where can I download this game? A: TEPPEN is a free game that can currently only be played on iOS and Android devices. Q: Is TEPPEN a P2W (Pay to Win) game? A: No, players are able to use "f2p" (free to play) currecies such as Zenny or Souls to acquire specific cards. All Heroes are unlocked by default and their Hero Arts are unlocked by leveling them up (naturally playing the game). However, it's important to note that not all f2p players may be able to own all meta decks at once, since Legendary Cards sometimes are too expensive to craft with Souls. Q: Will there be a port to platform? A: There has been no announcements about a port for other platforms, however, one of the questions within the TEPPEN First Annual Community Survey asked users to type in what platform they wanted the game to be on. Q: What does "TEPPEN" mean? A: "TEPPEN" means "to the top" or "summit" in Japanese, for this reason, a lot of times in TEPPEN events, players are seen pointing upwards in pictures. Q: I encountered a bug or a glitch in my game, where do I report it? A: Please see the following link: https://teppenthegame.com/en/info/contact.html Q: How do I transfer my data from one device to another? A: Please see the following link: https://teppenthegame.com/en/info/backup.html Gameplay Q: What is the current meta? A: You may want to join the teppencommunity discord to have meta discussions with other users. Q: What is "Explore"? A: "Explore" is an ability introduced via the DAY OF NIGHTMARES expansion, certain cards or Hero Arts will be able to perform an "Explore" and spawn a card in your EX Pocket. Q: What is "Growth"? A: "Growth" is an ability introduced via The Devils Awaken expansion, certain cards will be able to level up by acquiring "Growth Points", GP is acquired by playing cards. Q: What is "Ascended"? A: "Ascended" is an ability introduced via The Force Seekers expansion, certain Unit Cards are able to be placed on top of other Unit Cards, the old card will be gone in the process and the new one becomes "Ascended". Q: What is ability? A: Please see the following link: Abilities. Q: Why do some cards have a "burn" effect on them? A: The burn effect on a card means that it is Ascended. Q: What is the "attack gauge"? A: The attack gauge is the moving arrow/bar coming out of a Unit Card, blue for ally Units, red for enemy Units. Q: How do I check the count of an ability? A: Some cards can only perform something if your "count" is at a set number. For example, Unleashed (DON 022) will only give Flight to a friendly Unit Card if your "Explore" count is at 3 or higher. There are two ways to know the count of something: *By tapping the card which needs the count to be at a certain number to perform a specific action. *By tapping at your Hero, which will then display your Hero Art's effect and the count needed. Do note that just like the cards, only Hero Arts which need a count in the first play will display it on the text. Q: I tried to play an Action Card but it did not work! A: Certain Action Cards can only be played under a certain condition. Make sure to read the Action Card's description to see what the condition is. For example, Unforeseen Interference (COR 117) cannot be played unless your opponent plays an Action Card first. Q: Why did my Unit Card just suddenly get killed? A: Sometimes things in TEPPEN can happen too quickly. If one of your Unit Cards got killed immediately out of nowhere, make sure to tap any enemy Unit Cards to see what their effects are. For example, the effect of Lady (COR 024) reads "When played: Deals 6 damage split among all enemy units.", as such, this card can potentially immediately one shot your Unit Cards when the opponent plays it. Q: Why do I keep playing against a person named "Stranger" all the time? A: "Stranger" is the default name given to players if they have not set a name or if the player chooses to not show their screen name to others. Q: What is a "Giant Killer Challenge"? A: Please see the following link: Ranked Match. Q: Can I complete Missions in Room Matches? A: Yes, if the mission states "against another player", then you can complete it in Room Matches, Free Play, Ranked, etc. Q: What are the rewards given for leveing up Hero? A: Please see the following link: Level Up Rewards. Q: What is the maximum level of a Hero? A: 50 for all Heroes. Q: Can I build a deck with more than one color? A: Yes, but the maximum MP will be decreased. Please see the following link for further information: How to Play. Q: What are Secret Cards? A: Secret Cards are an alternate version of an already existing card. These cards feature an alt illustration, with it usually being animated. The Secret version still acts as a duplicate of the original card, so you cannot have x3 of the default card and x3 of the Secret version in a deck. Q: I know my opponent is using a deck with two or more colors but they have played a card with an MP cost that's higher than their limit, how is that possible? A: While the game gives a warning that you are using a card with an MP cost above the limit, there are still ways to force it into play, such as using False Throne (COR 175) followed by Rebirth (DON 099). Interactions Q: Does the effect of Forbidden Fruit (TDA 100) go away if I Seal it? A: Yes. Q: What happens if I use Liberating Slash (TDA 025) on a card which is under the effect of Forbidden Fruit (TDA 100)? A: The Hero who owns the card will take -9 damage. Q: Does the effect of Blood Destiny (COR 180) persist if I use Brainwashed (COR 135) on it? A: Yes. Q: I have used Wire Snatch (NERO 013) but my Unit Card was still hit/destroyed/halted/etc. A: Wire Snatch (NERO 013) will only move the Unit Card to a different slot, it will not stop Action Cards or abilities from interacting with the card in the question. The only ability that would miss is the one related to "the unit in front", such as Experiment Records (WESKER 012). Q: Does Spillover trigger when hitting the Hero? A: No. Q: Does Spillover trigger Victory? A: No. Slang, abbreviations, and glossary Q: What does red/green/purple/black mean? A: Red, Green, Purple and Black are the Elements in TEPPEN. Q: What does 1s/2s/3s/4s, etc. mean? A: Players often mention a group of cards by calling out their MP cost. Certain decks are also built upon these numbers, which causes the term "Fourrigan" to exist, for example. Q: What does "Fourrigan" mean? A: "Fourrigan" means any decks which consists of Morrigan Aensland and mostly cards with a 4 MP cost. Q: What does "Yawn-Li" mean? A: "Yawn-Li" means any decks of Chun-Li with the Yawn Hero Art. Q: What does "HA" mean? A: "HA" means Hero Art. Q: What does DD, DT, SB, AA and Overture mean? A: These are abbreviations or slang terms for Hero Arts. DD, DT, SB and AA are abbreviations of Dark Destruction, Devil Trigger, Shadow Blade and Antibody Activation respectively. While Overture is a slang term given to Devil Breaker, a Hero Art of Nero which shows him using his "Overture" Devil Breaker from Devil May Cry 5. Players often use abbreviations to mention "HAs", these are not the only ones that exist. Wiki-Related Q: Who made this wiki? A: User:BSHK808 Q: Is this wiki affiliated with GungHo/Capcom? A: No. Q: How can I help? A: You do not need to help the wiki, but if you wish to do so, you may want to see the categories under the site maintenance category, they will list pages that need some type of edit. If you wish to create a new page, it's recommended for you to see the layout guide first so that it fits the style of the wiki. Category:Community Category:Basics